Reincarnation
by Shinigami Baby
Summary: I can't really think of a summary, it's just a damn prologue, does it NEED a summary? *thinks* Trowa and Quatre are talking on the couch, that's all really... but it's important for the story I'm writing =^_^=
1. Default Chapter Title

Chibi-Valgaav(pops up wearing little reading glasses and holding a piece of paper): Here is the stupid author's notes/disclaimer thingy. "This was one of those laying in bed at night unable to sleep until I wrote this down fics. =^_^= (I have a lot of these *sweatdrop*) I don't know if this kind of fic has been done before, if it has, I apologize for taking anyones idea (even though I didn't know about it). Some warnings: Look, if it says YAOI and you don't like YAOI, then don't read the fic and then flame me telling me that I suck, that my fic sucks, or that I'm a "heterophobe". Okay? If it's something you don't like, just keep it to yourself. At some point, however, this fic stops being YAOI or even YURI totally. (Don't worry, there's a good reason!) And now that I've said my peace (not that anyone reads these anyway), here's my fic" PS: Shini-chan doesn't own Gundam Wing or me. Sunrise owns Gundam Wing, as for me... well whoever makes Slayers (Software Sculptors?) owns me. Ja.(flies away) =P  
  
  
"Reincarnation" ~prologue~  
by Shinigami Baby  
  
  
Trowa sat by the bay window in Quatre's library. He sighed contentedly as he finished a book about people wih past lives, then looked down at the sleeping blonde in his lap. A small smile crept onto his lips as he nudged the unconscious Quatre.   
  
Quatre quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "How long was I asleep?" He asked with a yawn.  
  
"About 2 hours." Trowa offered, looking over at the grandfather clock. He put down the book he'd been holding and pulled Quatre closer to him, with Quatre now resting on his side against Trowa, who was on his back.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me if I was asleep that long?" Quatre asked, playing with Trowa's bangs.  
  
"To tell the truth, you were keeping me warm." Trowa ran a hand through Quatre's hair.  
  
"Are you cold? I'll go have Rashid bring up some more wood for the fireplace and-" Quatre went to get up, but Trowa held him down.  
  
"I'd rather you kept me warm instead, tenshi." Trowa said, pulling Quatre closer to his own body.  
  
Quatre blushed a deep red. "I-in HERE!?" He asked, embarrassed.  
  
Trowa let out a small laugh. "That's not what I meant, you little ecchi. I just wanted to keep you close to me, that's all."  
  
Quatre blinked, then settled back down in Trowa's arms. "Oh. Oops."  
  
"You're too kawaii for your own good sometimes." He rubbed his nose with Quatre's. "You know Quat-chan, I was reading-"  
  
"Really? Oh my God, no way!" Quatre teased.  
  
Trowa's eyes narrowed and he let out a small growl. "I was reading..." he glared at Quatre "... one of your books on reincarnation and it said sometimes, the people that you know now, were all people that you knew before, in past lives. Did you ever wonder if maybe we met before this lifetime?"  
  
Quatre nodded. "We all have, and not just we pilots either. Sometimes I dream about it."  
  
Trowa lifeted an intrested eyebrow. "Really? Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
Quatre lowered his eyes. "You'd think I was stupid..."  
  
Trowa shook his head and kissed him reassuringly. "No I wouldn't. So tell me all about this life."  
  
"Well, it was really a long time ago. And we were all on Earth. We all eventually met and became friends, like we are now."  
  
"Really?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Mm-hmm." Quatre answered. He ran a finger along Trowa's chest, then playfully added "We were lovers, you know..."  
  
Trowa smiled. "Of course we were, Little One."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But I was a girl back then." Quatre finished.  
  
"Was I still a guy?"  
  
"Yeah..." Quatre giggled a bit. "Heero wasn't though."  
  
"Heero was a girl!?"  
  
"Yup. So was Wufei."  
  
"Don't let Wufei hear you say that." Trowa said.  
  
"He'd have a heart-attack, then go on about how it would be *unjust* that he'd be a 'weakling onna', but it's true." Quatre smiled. "Heero and Wufei weren't the only ones to switch gender. Relena and Meiran did, too."  
  
"Meiran? Wufei's dead wife Meiran?"  
  
"Yeah, I was supposed to marry her, anou, him... whatever."  
  
"Well this is getting intresting." Trowa said, getting more comfortable.  
  
  
End Prologue  
  
  
Starting after this prologue, everything and everyone will be referred to as their names in Quatre's past life. At the end of chapters, just incase anyone gets confused, I'll put who's who. Also, there won't be YAOI or YURI because some sexes have been reversed, ne Wu-chan?  
  
Wufei: (clearly upset) You made me an ONNA!!!  
  
*Smirk* I know! =^_^=  
  
Wufei: (crying miserably) Shaaaame on you!  
  
But Meiran's in it! Isn't that nice?  
  
Wufei: You made my Nataku a man! My sweet, delicate, beautiful Nataku...  
  
Meiran: (popping up out of nowhere) I'm delicate? Wouldn't that be *you*, Wu-chan? *giggle giggle*  
  
Wufei: *sweatdrop* Onna... *pout*  
  
Shini-chan & Meiran: Awwww! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chibi-Meiran: (dressed like an octopus like Martina in that episode from Slayers Next) Shinigami Baby does NOT own Gundam Wing! This fic is NOT YAOI OR YURI either!!! *gasp* And I'm in it! YAAAY! Heehee! Although, when you see me in the fic, I won't be in an octopus costume... actually I won't even be ME... well I'll be ME, oh nevermind. You're probably wondering why I'm in an octopus costume now, aren't you? Weeeell... *winks and holds one finger over her lips* Sore wa himitsu desu! Jaaaa! Heeheehee! (skips away humming "Kung-Fu Fighting" by Tom Jones)  
  
  
"Reincarnation" PART 1  
by Shinigami Baby  
  
  
Katoru leaned out the window and sighed. She couldn't even remember the last time she had actually *been* outside. Ever since that damn Merano had moved into the castle, her father, Duke Troyz, had forced her to remain indoors. For the life of her, Katoru couldn't understand arranged marriages. If you were to spend your life with someone, shouldn't it be with someone who you could at least tolerate? Well, she did *not* tolerate Merano.  
  
Sure, he was handsome, but still... Merano was very shovanistic. Woman this, Justice that. It was enough to make poor Katoru want to strangle him sometimes. But that wasn't very lady-like. Katoru sat down on her bed and wondered how life would be if she weren't in the upper-class. Surely she could marry someone she actually *wanted* to marry and not the first wealthy landowner that came along.  
  
And Katoru's mother, Duchess Mirandii, was no help either. It always seemed to Katoru that her mother were two people at once. One minute, she'd be caring and kind, the next she'd be ruthless and executing people for the smallest slight. Like the time that guy dropped his fork in the dinner hall. Poor man was shoved into the dungeon for the rest of the day, simply because Mirandii felt he needed to reflect on his table manners.  
  
"If I could just find a way to get out of here..." Katoru thought outloud. Then it occured to her. She and the cook were about the same size... hmmm....  
  
Katoru poked her head out the door of her bedroom to make sure the coast was clear, then was off to the kitchen. Once she was there, she lightly closed the door behind her.  
  
"Oi! Who's in my kitchen?!" A mean-sounding voice asked from behind a rather large side of beef.  
  
Katoru jumped at the sound, then calmed down when she realized it was just the cook. "I-it's just me, cook."  
  
The cook popped her head over the carcass. "Miss Katoru?"  
  
Katoru timidly nodded. "Y-yes ma'am."  
  
The cook was a petite little thing with short blackish-brown hair and big blue eyes. But she was hardly... attractive, even when she *wasn't* covered in cow's blood. She clapped her hands together. "What can I do for you?" She asked.  
  
"I was going to ask you if you would lend me some of your clothes so I could leave the estate fo a while. My parents won't let me go out alone, so I'll have to disguise myself."  
  
"Sure thing I'll help ya! Come with me!" The cook led Katoru to the servants' quarters and gave her some less flashy clothing. "There! Now you look like just another girl, Miss Katoru!" The cook beamed, admiring her own handi-work.  
  
Katoru stared at her reflection. "My God, you're right. I*do*. Thank you miss..." Katoru suddenly felt awful that she didn't know this wonderful girl's name.  
  
The cook smiled. "You can call me Hirdel."  
  
Katoru smiled. "Okay then, Hirdel. Thank you."  
  
Hirdel led Katoru out of the mansion and out into the town. "I'd accompany you, but dinner must be on time tonight. Please make it back before dark, otherwise your father will go insane with worry."  
  
"I will, Hirdel." Katoru smiled and ran off into the town.  
  
It was a very busy town, something always going on in the streets. People arguing over who got to buy the last fish, children chasing after a dog, and other things like that.   
  
*Grumble grumble*  
  
Katoru looked down at her stomach and frowned. She hadn't eaten all day and was getting quite hungry. 'Well, it won't kill me to eat common food for just *one* day.' She rationalized, then walked into the restaurant. Upon walking inside, she saw two pretty girls fighting over a very handsome man... then Katoru realized something. That handsome man was Captain of the Guard! If he saw her here, he'd most certainly make her go home... good thing he was occupied at the moment by two screeching girls.  
  
"Dano is mine!" The shorter, dark haired girl with the black eyes hollered.  
  
"He was MINE first! Right Dano?" The other girl, slightly taller with long dark brown hair and prussian blue eyes asked.  
  
Dano shrugged and smiled as one girl pulled on his braid and the other pulled on his arms. He just liked the attention.  
  
"Please don't let him see me, please don't let him see me, please don't let him see-"  
  
"Hey, do I know you?"  
  
Katoru's eyes widened as she turned to face the owner of the voice. It was a rather ugly man who looked as if he hadn't bathed in a while. "I... I don't think we have, sir." Katoru answered.  
  
He smiled wolfishly. "Well, I wanna *get* to know you, so come over here and sit on daddy's lap, sweetheart."  
  
Katoru was shocked. "I do *not* think so, sir."  
  
He grabbed her arm. "Well I *do*!" He pulled her by her long blonde hair and forced her onto his lap.  
  
If she called for help, Dano would come running and find out who she was. But if she didn't...  
  
"Leave her alone, pal."  
  
The perverted old guy turned his head. "Who said that?"  
  
A knife thwacked right next to his hand on the wooden table. He looked up at who threw it. "That would have been my dear brother over here." The girl with the fox brown hair said. "Now you'd better listen 'cuz he gets pretty maaaad." She said, looking at her nails and smiling.  
  
The pervert slid Katoru off his lap and walked away mumbling incoherently.   
  
"Thank you for saving me, miss." Katoru curtsied.  
  
The girl just stared at Katoru blankly. She'd never seen someone so damn polite. "Oh! It was nothing, besides it was all my brother's idea." She tried to copy what Katoru just did, but had the feeling she didn't quite do it properly.  
  
Katoru looked up at the tall guy with this new girl and almost fell over he was so good-looking. "H-hello, my name is Katoru, thank you for saving me."  
  
His deep green eyes- well... eye, the other eye was covered by his hair- bore into her blue ones. He acknowledged her thanks with a short nod.  
  
"Well I'm Kitty and this is my dorky brother, Triton. Don't mind him, he *rarely* speaks. Right bro?" Kitty asked, nudging him hard in the ribs.  
  
Triton only shrugged.  
  
Then Kitty's eyes widened. "Wait a sec... did you sat your name was Katoru?!"  
  
Katoru bit her bottom lip. "Well... yes."  
  
"Like as in the Duke's daughter, Katoru?" Kitty asked again.  
  
Katoru nodded. "You're not going to make me go home, are you?" She wanted to stay out of the mansion for a little longer and get to know these people... especially that Triton.  
  
Kitty smiled. "You actually *like* it out here?"  
  
"Well, I haven't been allowed out since that stupid jerk Merano came to live at my house."  
  
"M-Merano?!" Kitty asked.  
  
Katoru nodded and sighed. "Yes... Oooh I hate him!"  
  
"But he's gorgeous!" Kitty argued.  
  
"Well, looks is all he has going for him." Katoru rationalized. "Justice this, woman that... it makes me insane. My father is *making* me marry him."  
  
"Wow, I wish I were as lucky as you. I'll probably be an old maid at the rate I'm going." Kitty said laughing.  
  
The three sat down at a table and Kitty and Katoru talked the whole time. When something was directed at Triton, he would either nod, shake his head, or shrug. Then, Katoru noticed it was dark out and had been for quite a while.  
  
"Oh NO!" She sat up and ran out of the restaurant.  
  
Kitty smacked Triton on the arm, motioning for him to follow her. He sighed and got up, then ran out after her. When he finally caught up, Katoru was trying to find a way back into the mansion.  
  
"Um, 'scuse me but-"  
  
"AAGH!" Katiru jumped. She had no idea there was someone behind her. She turned around quickly and saw Triton. "Did you say something?"  
  
He nodded. "I was just going to tell you how to get in through the servants' quarters... if you don't mind."  
  
'How to get in'?? Is this Triton a thief? Ohh I *knew* he was too good to be true!' "I don't mind at all." Katoru said, taking his arm. This clearly made Triton uncomfortable, but he just dealt with it as he led her around the back of the house and in through the servants' entrance. She was surprised to see that he knew his way around her estate so well. "Uhm, Triton?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, I just wanted to know how you know my estate this well. It's pretty big and kind of hard to navigate..."  
  
Triton looked at her surprised. "My sister and I are servants of your father, didn't you know that?"  
  
Katoru's jaw dropped. Not being able to find words, she just shook her head. Triton found all this rather amusing, letting a small smile creep onto his lips. There was now one of those uncomfortable silences between them.  
  
"M-maybe I should go to my room now..." Katoru said quietly, not taking her eyes off Triton's.  
  
He nodded. "Well good night then."  
  
Katoru got up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Good night. And thank you for taking me home."  
  
Triton blushed. "It was nothing."  
  
Katoru smiled and went off to her room, leaving a still-blushing Triton in the hall. Then Triton felt a hand clap onto his shoulder. He didn't need to turn around to know that it was his sister... that and he wanted to keep Katoru in view as long as possible.  
  
"Why Triton... are you blushing?" Kitty teased.  
  
He shot her a look and walked down the hall to the servants' quarters.  
  
Kitty quickly followed behind him, half-talking, half-trying not to laugh at how cute he was when he blushed. "Hey, it was an honest question! Come back here!"  
  
  
END part 1  
  
Okay, so you're all probably wondering just who the Hell was who. I tried to make them as identifiable as possible, but here goes:  
  
Katoru is Quatre (Yes, how original, I know. I just couldnt think of a damn name for him)  
Triton is Trowa (Same here)  
Kitty is Catherine (I just thought it would be cute, you know... Kitty... Cat-oh nevermind))  
Hirdel is Hirde (Duh)  
Dano is Duo (=^.^=)  
Merano, even though he has only been mentioned thus far, is Meiran ('Cuz Meiran rules =D)  
The two girls fighting over Dano are Heero and Wufei (Go figure, I love love triangles =^_^=)  
Duke Troyz is Treize (Kinda obvious, ne?)  
and lastly, Duchess Mirandii is Lady Une (Get it about the two people at once thing now? Heehee!)  
  
There's more people that are gonna pop up in the next part, including Zechs, Noin, and Relena. =^_^= And Sandrock?! Heehee yep Sandrock is in this fic too! Now don't think I'm going all serious on you guys either for this fic! It's still gonna have funny parts =~.^= It's just that after I wrote "My Mistake" my serious side's kinda been creepin' up on me... good thing I'm not that serious, ne? Ah well... it's late, I'm tired, Oyasumi!   
  
~Shinigami Baby, the sleepy neko =-_-=  
  
~Shinigami Baby 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Chibi-Trowa: (Looking thoughtful)  
Chibi-Quatre: What'cha thinkin' about, koi?  
Chibi-Trowa: How kawaii you'd look in a dress, that's all.  
Chibi-Quatre: *blush*  
  
Ahh! Here's part 2 for you, my lovelies. =^_^= As for owning Gundam Wing: I freakin' wish.  
  
Chibi-genie-Duo: (popping out of a lamp) Wish away!  
Shini-chan: (rubs lamp ferociously) I wish to own Gundam Wing!  
Chibi-genie-Duo: (snorts) Shyeah right! Try a wish I can actually grant there, girlfriend.  
Shini-chan: (pouts and throws the lamp into a dumpster) Limits on wishes... how gay.  
Chibi-Trowa, Quatre, Duo, and Heero: HEY!!!  
Shini-chan: (sweatdrop) Oh you guys know what I meant!  
  
Chibi-Tasuki: Shinigami Baby does not own Gundam Wing and from the looks of things here, she never will. Also, she does not own me or any other character from Fushigi Yuugi. Now I'm off to kick some Seiryuu Ass! Rekka Shinen! *burns a chibi-bush and runs away* Jaaaaaa!  
  
And after that long introduction filled with chibified weirdness ... part 2 =^_^= Enjoy minna!  
  
  
Reincarnation- part 2  
by Shinigami Baby  
  
  
Katoru opened the door to her bedroom and gasped. Her mother, father, and Merano had been there waiting for her. With a heavy sigh, she sat down on her bed. Duke Troyz looked none too pleased.  
  
"And where have you been?" He asked, arms folded across his chest.  
  
Katoru didn't bother to answer. She figured she was in trouble no matter what she said.  
  
"Do you know how dangerous it is out there without protection, Katoru?" Duchess Mirandii scolded. "Merano here was worried sick about you!"  
  
"Oh please!" Katoru shouted. "The only things he cares about are getting married and his damnable justice!"  
  
"That will be enough out of you, young lady. You are to stay here until I say so. You are not to leave the estate until after your wedding." Duke Troyz enforced.  
  
"Then I guess I'm staying on the estate forever because I am NOT marrying him!"  
  
Merano yawned. "Leave it to a woman to be so emotional ... how unjust."  
  
"Why the hell do you want to marry me so badly anyway!?"  
  
Merano smiled. "Because I love you, my dear."  
  
Katoru threw a pillow at him. "You don't love me! Nobody does! I want you ALL out of my room this instant!"  
  
They did as she demanded and shut the door behind themselves. Katoru threw herself into a pillow and sobbed until she fell asleep.  
  
  
The next morning, Katoru woke to the sound of someone coming into her room. She looked around until she finally spotted the intruder. It was one of the girls from the tavern. The raven-haired one. Was she a servant, too? Katoru sat up and rubbed her eyes.   
  
"Good morning, Lady Katoru. I brought you your breakfast." She said.  
  
Katoru sat up. "Just place it on the table over here, beside the bed."  
  
The servant did just that and was about to walk out. Katoru cleared her throat. "Something else you need?"  
  
Katoru shook her head. "I just wanted to know you name."  
  
The girl smiled. "Feina. My name is Feina." She left, shutting the door.  
  
'I wonder just how many of my servants were at that restaurant last night...' Katoru thought. 'All this time I'd never noticed them, not acknowledged them as real people but ... they're probably nicer than half of the non-servants living here.' Katoru thought, referring to her parents and Merano.  
  
  
After eating her breakfast and bathing, Katoru dressed and headed outside to her family's stable. If she was damned to stay on the estate until she married, then she'd want to spend as much of that time as possible with someone she loved. She reached the stable and found the only one on the entire expanse of the property that understood her. Her horse Sandy. She walked over to her horse and pet her nose.  
  
"Hey Sandy." Katoru smiled. "Sorry I haven't been down here to see you in a while." She spoke to the horse as if it could understand her. Sometimes, she believed it did. Sandy was a beautiful horse. She was totally black except for the bottoms of her legs, her mane and tail. Those parts were white. Katoru reached into the feed bag and grabbed a carrot. Sandy gladly took it from her hands and munched on it. "I wish I had someone to talk to besides a dumb old horse..." Katoru let out a pained sigh. "Let's go for a ride."  
  
After a short ride, Katoru rode Sandy back into the stables and guided her to her stall. "That was nice, huh Sandy? I'll miss you when I have to leave..." Katoru could feel her eyes stinging with tears. "Some things just aren't fair, are they Sandy?" She hugged her horse ... then she heard the footsteps of someone else in the stables. She quickly wiped her eyes and looked over her horse's back. It was that boy from last night.  
  
He stared at her with confused green eyes, but didn't move from where he was standing. "Why are you crying?"  
  
Katoru sniffled. "I wasn't crying ... besides, it's none of your business."  
  
Triton raised an eyebrow. "But you said earlier that you wanted someone to talk to."  
  
Katoru's eyes widened. "You were listening?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Katoru took a step back. "You aren't stalking me are you?" She looked to her side and armed herself with a riding crop.  
  
Triton had an amused look on his face. "What are you going to do with that?"  
  
"Defend myself, of course." Katoru answered, sure of herself.  
  
Triton snorted. "I've been hit with worse. That won't even phase me."  
  
Katoru seemed puzzled. "What do you mean? Do you get beaten or something?"  
  
Triton shook his head. "Not anymore. But before I worked here I did. I was a slave on a plantation not far from here. When the owner died, we all left and I came here with my sister Kitty for work. Your father hired us."  
  
"They ... they beat you?" Katoru couldn't understand why one person would deliberately beat someone if it wasn't out of self-defense.  
  
Triton nodded. "But what's past is past. I don't think about it anymore. So ... are you going to fight me or what?"  
  
Katoru dropped the riding crop. "I'm sorry."  
  
Uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Hey ... you never answered my question, you know." Katoru suddenly remembered.  
  
"What question?"  
  
"Are you stalking me?" Katoru had her hands on her hips. She was trying her best to look as threatening as possible. But a cute blonde girl in a pink dress is hardly scary looking. Triton thought so too, but decided not to hurt her pride by making a snide remark.  
  
"No, I am not stalking you. Would you like it if I stalked you?"  
  
"Absolutely not! And you'd better watch out, too. I'll tell my fiance and he'll-"  
  
"You don't love him."  
  
Katoru blinked. "So?"  
  
"So why are you marrying him?"  
  
"Well, my father said I had to." Katoru hadn't noticed that Triton wasn't four feet from her until that moment.  
  
"If your father said you had to..." He needed to think of a good example. "... Kill your horse would you?"  
  
Katoru gasped. "No! That would be awful!"  
  
"And marrying someone that you don't love isn't awful?"  
  
Katoru couldn't argue there. "I see your point... So what do you suppose I do about this? Run away?"  
  
Triton smiled and nodded.  
  
"It's not as simple as that!"  
  
"How hard is it to get on your horse and ride it? Easy, right? Well, that's all you'll be doing." Triton rationalized.  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Or is it not in you to do what you think is right?"  
  
"Excuse me but I always do what's right." Katoru defended herself.  
  
"So marrying someone you don't love is right?"  
  
"No but my father-"  
  
"So your father is right?"  
  
"...No."  
  
Triton put his hands on his hips. "So is doing what he wants right?"  
  
"...No." 'Just who does this boy think he is?' Katoru wondered.  
  
He smiled slightly. "So, Miss Katoru, what is right?"  
  
Katoru sighed. "To tell you the truth, I don't know anymore. Before last night when I met you ... and your sister, I wouldn't have given any of this a second thought but now ... now I don't know." She could feel herself staring to cry. 'No, don't let him see you cry, Katoru' she thought. 'You're supposed to be strong right now, keep it in...' But she couldn't and the tears fell.  
  
Triton seemed confused. "Look, I didn't mean to make you cry. I was only-"  
  
Katoru fell to her knees, her whole body shaking with sobs.  
  
'Damn, what the Hell did I do?' Triton wondered. He knelt down next to her and rubbed her back. "Please don't cry... I'm really sorry about what I said."  
  
Katoru threw her arms around his neck. It felt nice to be so close to another person. Were it under different circumstances, she would have enjoyed this. Triton didn't know what else to do, so he held her until her crying stopped ... which was when she fell asleep in his arms. Triton sighed and carried her to her bedroom. He carefully placed her on the bed and sat there until she woke up a few hours later.  
  
  
"Were you here this whole time?" Katoru asked, sleepily.  
  
Triton nodded.  
  
"Weren't you bored?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Katoru raised an eyebrow. "What did you do the whole time?"  
  
"I watched you sleep."  
  
"You *are* stalking me aren't you!?" Katoru asked, pulling the covers up over herself.  
  
Triton looked at her strangely. "You certainly are taken with the idea of me stalking you. You'd almost think you *wanted* me to."  
  
Katoru blushed. "Y-you're imagining things!"  
  
Triton sat beside her on the bed. "So why haven't you thrown me out of here yet then, hmm?"  
  
Katoru lowered her eyes. "I like your company. I don't usually get to talk to people besides my parents and I feel... I don't know, but I like how I feel when I'm around you. Sounds kinda stupid, huh?"  
  
Triton shook his head. "No, not when I'm feeling the same way about you."  
  
Neither of them said anything for a while, they just looked at eachother. Katoru licked her lips nervously. "Triton, I want to ask you if-"  
  
Triton leaned forward and kissed Katoru gently on her lips. She sighed quietly and pulled him closer to her, wanting him to hold her like he did when they were in the stables. And he did.  
  
End part 2  
  
  
Yeah, kinda, sappy, I know. But c'mon now, with Trowa and Quatre would you expect anything *but* sap?   
  
Duo: (scratching the back of his head) "I'm kinda confused. Just who was who, goddamn it?!!?"   
  
Katoru- Quatre  
Triton- Trowa  
Troyz- Treize  
Merano- Meiran (I know some of you are like "Uhm, isn't he more like Wufei?" You'll see =^_^=)  
Mirandii- Lady Une  
Feina- Wufei  
Sandy the horse- Sandrock (whee-hoo!)  
Kitty- Catherine  
  
Duo: (smiling) "Ah! Clarity! I feel so enlightened!"  
  
*sweatdrop* I know I promised you Relena and Zechs and whatnot! Gomen! More coming soon, minna! Jaaa! =^_^=  
  
~Shinigami Baby


	4. Default Chapter Title

Ahhh... I can't think of a sassy introduction for this part! Disclaimer: They're not mine blah blah blah. Yaoi blah blah blah. No flames, K? Be nice to me! I'm really sensitive!!!(yeah right) Anywayyyy here's part... 3! It's getting funnier now! Bwahaha! =^_^= Enjoy and remeber to review!  
  
  
"Reincarnation" part 3  
by Shinigami Baby  
  
  
Katoru pulled away. "No, I can't do this... I'm sorry."  
  
Triton was quite confused. "Look, if I made you uncomfortable, I'm really sorry. I just thought that you wanted-"  
  
"I do. But we can't be together, not like this. If my father ever finds out, he'll be so upset." Katoru dropped her head, averting Triton's eyes.   
  
He lifted her chin up and made her look at him. "But what about you?"  
  
Katoru blinked. "Me?"  
  
"Don't you want this?"  
  
She nodded without hesitation.  
  
"Then why not just tell your father? He wouldn't understand?"  
  
"He'd look down on it because you're just a servant." Katoru winced at saying that. It pained her to think of Triton as just a *servant*. Not when he'd come to mean much more to her now.  
  
Triton stood up, getting off the bed. "I see. Well, I won't bother you anymore, Katoru." He headed for the door.  
  
"Triton..."  
  
He turned around.  
  
"Do you think you could... go check on the stables?"  
  
He arched a *very* confused eyebrow.  
  
Katoru slid off the bed and kissed him softly. "Just go."  
  
"...Okay..." 'What the Hell?'  
  
She opened the door and showed him out of her room, then quickly shut the door and locked it. She ran over to her window and looked down. Perfect. Katoru slid her shoes off and threw them out the window, making them land in the haystack below the window.  
  
'It's not that far... It's not that far...' Katoru convinced herself about the two-story drop. 'The stack will soften the landing... right?' She thought, then nodded. Then, she spotted Triton heading back to the stables.   
  
"Triton..." Katoru called to him.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to see Katoru hanging half-way out of her bedroom window. "Katoru, what the Hell are you doing?!" He ran under the window. "If you're trying for suicide, pick a higher window!"  
  
"Don't joke! Just move so I can land!" She shouted.  
  
Triton shrugged and got out of the way, then watched Katoru fall out her window and into the stack of hay. He ran over to her. "Are you okay? Is anything broken? God, you scared me!"  
  
Katoru smiled and put a silencing finger on Triton's lips. "I'm fine. I'm finally doing what *I* want."  
  
"And what's that?" He asked, helping her up and picking hay out of her hair.  
  
Katoru straightened her skirt out and slipped her shoes back on. "I'm running away." She said smiling. "With you." She added with a wink.  
  
Triton's mouth fell open. "Wh-what?! You can't-"  
  
"You said I could..." Katoru said, resting a hand on Triton's chest. "You're not going back on what you said, are you?"  
  
Triton shook his head. "Well no, but-"  
  
"Well, this is what's right. See? Just like you said. I'm running away." Katoru grabbed Triton by his arm and led him to the stables to get her horse.  
  
*****  
  
"My, weren't you pushy?" Trowa asked playfully. "Well, somethings never change I guess."  
  
"Excuse me, but I am *not* pushy!" Quatre protested, lightly pushing Trowa, not expecting him to fall off the couch. "Ahh! Gomen!!!"  
  
Trowa gave him *the* look as he brushed himself off. "Told you that you're pushy..."  
  
Quatre frowned miserably. "I said I was sorry."  
  
Trowa got back on the couch. "I know." He got back into the comfortable position he was in until *someone* decided to knock him off the couch. "So we ran off together?"  
  
"Not exactly..."  
  
"No? What happened?" Trowa asked.  
  
Quatre huffed impatiently. "If you'd be *quiet*, I could *tell* you..."  
  
Trowa raised his hands in an 'I surrender' pose. "Go on..."  
  
*****  
  
Triton stood in the doorway to the stables as he watched Katoru mount her horse.   
  
"You're gonna need a horse too, you know." Katoru said, righting herself.  
  
Triton sighed and got on some random horse. "What will you do if we're caught?"  
  
Katoru shrugged. "I'll think of something."  
  
"Ahh, all this wouldn't be worth it if you weren't so cute, you know." Triton said, frustrated.  
  
Katoru blushed, then blinked. "Triton, look at that." She pointed out the back window of the barn. Triton rode over to where Katoru was and looked out the window. "Do you see what I see?"  
  
Triton squinted a bit, then his eyes widened. "Is that your fiance?"  
  
Katoru nodded.  
  
"With a servant girl?"  
  
Katoru nodded, then shook her head. "No. That's my fiance with *Feina*." She was glad she remembered the girl's name. Triton smiled. "I've got an idea. Come on." She rode out of the stables, Triton following closely behind.  
  
  
"Weakling man! Injustice! You won't even tell her about me? I think I'll go read now." Feina turned on her heel and stalked toward her room.  
  
Merano grabbed her arm. "Listen, woman... I'm only not telling her because I'd get in trouble for being in love with you."  
  
Feina folded her arms across her chest. "Well... she's right here. Tell her."  
  
Merano turned around and came face to face with Sandy, who licked his face. "Ugh! Dishonorable heathen!" He wiped his face on his sleeve.  
  
Feina suppressed a laugh as she waved to Katoru. Katoru smiled back. "Miss Katoru, I was going to tell you this earlier, but-"  
  
"It's okay, Feina." Katoru said. She then turned her eyes on Merano. "When did you plan on telling me about this?"  
  
"Woman! I don't have to answer to the likes of you!"  
  
"Would you rather answer to my father?"  
  
"...No."  
  
Feina chuckled. "Weakling."  
  
"I am *not* weak! I'll prove my worth right now!" Merano said, getting in a fighting stance.  
  
"You're going to fight me? I can't fight a man." Feina said.  
  
Merano was clearly upset. His *honor* was at stake. "Then I renounce my manhood! I am only Nataku now!"  
  
"Nataku?" Feina asked.  
  
"Fight me!" Merano demanded.  
  
Feina shrugged and took him down in one kick. "Gotcha, weakling." Feina said playfully, Merano's head not far from the heel of her shoe.  
  
"I was beaten... by a woman!"  
  
Feina shrugged, helping him up. Then she looked at who was with Katoru. "Triton... something going on here?"  
  
Triton blushed.  
  
"Awww... how precious." Feina teased.  
  
"Well, what about you? Didn't you like that Dano character?" Triton asked.  
  
Feina shrugged. "Merry-poo is cuter."  
  
Merano reddened. "I told you not to call me that!"  
  
"Call you what, Merry-poo?"  
  
"ARGH! Well, Fei-Fei..."  
  
"INJUSTICE!" Feina cried.  
  
Katoru and Triton sweatdropped and rode their horses away from the arguing couple.  
  
"Well, I think our secret's safe with those two." Triton said.  
  
Katoru nodded.  
  
"So, how do you plan on out-smarting your father's security into letting you off the grounds?" Triton asked.  
  
"You're going to do that." Katoru smiled.  
  
"Meee? Why me?"  
  
"I can't think of anything, that's why!"  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
Katoru giggled. "You're cute when you're mad, you know."  
  
"Hn..."  
  
  
END Part 3  
  
It was short and it probably sucked, I know. OH WELL! Last part's coming as soon as I can think of some stuff. =^;^= Jaaaaa minna!  
  
~Shinigami Baby 


End file.
